The Prince of Tennis Music
This page lists all of the the music associated with the anime and manga series, Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis. Openings #Future by Hiro-X (Eps 1-26) #Driving Myself by Hiro-X (Eps 27-53) #Make You Free by Kimeru (Eps 54-75) #Long Way by Ikuo (Eps 76-101) #Fly High by Toshihiko Matsunaga (eps 102-128) #Shining by Yuki Shirai (eps 129-153) #Paradise by Yuki Shirai (eps 154-165) #Dream Believer by Osami Masaki (eps 166-178) OVA Opening Themes #Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana - GIGS (Higa Chuu) #Kakaeta Kiseki - Aozu (Hyotei Gakuen) #Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy - Tachikiri Tai (Shitenhoji) #Across My Line - Echizen Ryoma (Rikkaidai) OVA Another Story I ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *Brand-New Heaven - Seishun Soda OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *Aozora Stage - Tachikiri Tai Pair Puri *No Opening Theme Songs New Prince of Tennis *Season 1: Mirai no Bokura E by Norimasa Fujisawa Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game - No Opening Theme Song *Atobe's Gift - No Opening Theme Song *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! - "Call" by AAA Category:Prince of Tennis Music Endings Original Anime Series #You Got Game by Kimeru (Season 1) #Keep Your Style by Masataka Fujishige (Season 2) #Walk On by Masataka Fujishige (Season 3) #White Line by Aozu (Season 4) #Kaze no Tabibito (風の旅人) by Fureai (Season 5) #Sakura by Yomu Hamaguchi (Season 6A) #Wonderful Days by Pull Tab To Can (Season 6B) #Little Sky by Kentaro Fukushio (Season 7) OVA Ending songs: #Hello & Goodbye by Kondou Kaoru (Higa Chuu) #Fujouri by Hyotei Eternity (Hyotei Gakuen) #Sankyuu!! by Cap to Bin (Shitenhoji) #Yakiniku by Tong Tai (Prince of Yakiniku) #Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ - Ikemen Samurai (Rikkaidai) OVA Another Story I ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ #Iroa Senai Ano Sora e - Stones (The Prince of Naniwa I & II) #Sakamichi no Hate e - Hyotei Eternity (Turbulence, The Young Atobe) #Owaranai Ai - Rikkai Young Kan (A Rebel Who Challenges an Emperor) OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *Hikari - Kirihara Akaya Pair Puri *12345 Ready Go! by Datsubou New Prince of Tennis *Season 1: Enjoy by Amikyuu Danji Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game: Seishun Glory by SCRIPT *Atobe's Gift: Brand New Day by> Guava Trio and "Departures" by Aozu & Cap to Bin *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen!: I4U by AAA Openings & Endings Compilations *The Prince of Tennis op. Request *The Prince of Tennis ed. Request Best of Seigaku Players *Best of Seigaku Players Best of Rival Players *Best of Rival Players - Higa Chuu *Best of Rival Players - Hyotei *Best of Rival Players - Other *Best of Rival Players - Rikkaidai *Best of Rival Players - Shitenhoji *Best of U-17 Players On the Radio *On the Radio Duets *Duets Soundtracks *OST 1 *OST 2 *OST 3 *The Two Samurai: The First Game: Original Soundtrack *Atobe's Gift: Original Soundtrack Albums Character Song Collection & Singles Seigaku Fudomine Hyotei St. Rudolph Yamabuki Josei Shonan Rokkaku Rikkai Higa Shitenhoji Collaboration Groups Minor Characters Category:Prince of Tennis Music Gallery Wrief8.jpg|Keep Your Style & Walk On You Got Game.jpg|You Got Game? White Line.jpg|White Line Kaze no Tabibito.gif|Kaze no Tabibito Sakura.jpg|Sakura Pull Tab to Kan.jpg|Pull Tab to Can Dream Believer & Little Sky.jpg|Dreamer Believer & Little Sky Hello & Goodbye.jpg|Hello & Goodbye Fujouri.jpg|Fujouri Sankyuu!!.jpg|Sankyuu!! Ikemen Samurai.jpg|Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ Ya-Ki-Ni-Ku.jpg|Yakiniku Stones.jpg|Iroa Senai Ano Sore e Sakamichi no Hate e.jpg|Sakamichi no Hate he Owaranai Ai.jpg|Owaranai Ai Hikari.JPG|Hikari 12345 Ready Go!.jpg|12345 Ready Go! Future.jpg|Future Driving Myself.jpg|Driving Myself Make You Free.jpg|Make You Free Long Way.jpg|Long Way Fly High.jpg|Fly High Shining.jpg|Shining GIGS.jpg|Flower Aozu no Singles Best.jpg|Kakaeta Kiseki (Aozu no Singles Best) Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy.jpg|Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy Across My Line.jpg|Across My Line Brand New Heaven.jpg|brand-new HEAVEN Aozora Stage.jpg|Aozora Stage Category:Prince of Tennis Music